


Nine Gifts

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: 100_tales, Community: gameofcards, F/M, Gift Giving, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Nolan gives Emily a number of gifts, culminating in a request for a gift of his own.





	Nine Gifts

-1-

"Happy first of December," Nolan said.

Emily took the bottle of brandy. "Thank you. Why are we celebrating the first of December?"

"Start of Christmastide," he said.

"Really?"

"I say so, and therefore, yes."

-2-

"Happy first Sunday of Advent."

Emily took the giftbag, pulled out a red cashmere scarf. "Nolan. It's lovely. But it's not Christmas yet. You can't keep buying me gifts."

"One, we've got another three advent Sundays. Two, I like buying gifts," he said.

Emily sighed and put on the scarf to model it for him.

"You look gorgeous," he said in delight.

-3-

"Happy Saint Nicholas' Day."

"Isn't he Santa?"

"Sort of," Nolan said. "Anyway, it's a good excuse for a gift. Here."

This time it was soft gloves that matched the scarf.

"Thank you," Emily said. "I suppose there's no point wasting my breath telling you to stop?"

"None at all."

-4-

"Happy Saint Lucia's Day!"

This time it was woollen beret, red again. And a box of candles, in keeping with the festival.

"I love it," Emily said. "Here, let me see."

She put the hat on Nolan, who struck a pose. Emily laughed and gave him a hug before she retrieved the gift.

-5-

"Happy start of Saturnalia!"

"You're making that up!"

"I am not! Google it if you don't believe me!" Nolan pressed the gift bag into her hand and threw himself melodramatically onto the sofa.

"Sunglasses," Emily said. "No more winter clothing?"

Nolan winked at her. "Can we open that brandy?"

"Of course."

-6-

"Happy Yule! Today is the longest night, but fear not, for the light shall return."

Emily took the large box and opened it to discover new boots, almost exactly like her current ones, but in the new season's colour.

"Thank you! Just what I wanted." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

-7-

"Happy Christmas Eve Eve," Nolan said. "Or, if you prefer, the Night before the night before Christmas."

"This is getting ridiculous."

This time Emily received a mug with a jar of hot chocolate, marshmallows, and a silver spoon.

"And if you like, we can add some brandy. I've got my own mug back home."

-8-

"Happy Christmas Eve!"

Emily opened the gift box. "Socks?"

"Thermal socks. Winter is coming and so on."

-9-

"Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas." Emily pulled Nolan into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Come here and let me give you a gift."

Nolan beamed as she reached under the tree and found a small gold box.

"What do you get the man who has everything or can probably buy it?" Emily said, handing it over.

Inside the box were two envelopes. The first held a certificate that proclaimed that Nolan now owned a small parcel of land in Scotland and could be addressed as Laird Ross.

"Well thank you," Nolan said. "That's going on my stationery."

He opened the second.

"I can't give you the moon but I can give you a star," Emily said. There was a star named for Nolan Mitchell Ross.

"Oh, Emily. That's so sweet." He leaned over to kiss her. "Now your gift."

She opened the box he pulled from his pocket. A delicate gold chain held a tiny jewelled snowflake. "It's lovely," she said, and insisted he help her put it on.

She held her hair up in one hand and Nolan slipped the chain around her neck. He ran his fingers under the chain after fastening it, making it lie flat on her skin. Emily reached up to tug gently at the snowflake, positioning it just above her cleavage.

"Perfect," Nolan said huskily, standing in front of her to admire it. "There is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"It's more a gift for me. All those gifts were hints. Warm clothes, sunglasses for the glare, things to drink, and more than one snowflake, if you'll agree. I want you to come away with me to celebrate the new year. Five days somewhere cold and far away from all this. I've got a log cabin booked and there's nothing to do but walk in the woods, drink brandy infused chocolate, and stare at the stars. My star, maybe! I'll buy a telescope!" Nolan caught himself before he could get lost in his enthusiasm. "Please say yes?"

Emily gave him a long look. "You didn't mention toasting marshmallows on an open fire."

"That goes without saying," he said. "So that's a yes?"

She moved closer. "You didn't mention cuddling by the fire either."

"Well…" Nolan was lost for words.

Emily put one hand on his shoulder, leaned in and kissed him.

"Emily?"

"Mistletoe," she said, pointing upwards.

"Right."

Before he could be too disappointed she said, "Come here," pulled him out from under the greenery and kissed him again.

 

"Is that all the gifts?" Emily asked later, lying on the sofa, sprawled on Nolan's lap.

He ran his fingers idly through her hair. "Yes. Although the twelve days of Christmas actually begins on Christmas day. I could get you another eleven gifts."

"I have everything I want," Emily said, taking his hand.

They'd celebrate the start of the new year together, and that was the most precious gift of all.

**Author's Note:**

> For the gameofcards prompt 'snowflake' and the 100-tales author's choice (gift)
> 
> tumblr [promo post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/168569333497/revenge-9-gifts-nemily)


End file.
